Suicide Mission
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Regulus Black is not even close to being a coward. Response to The Dictionary Divine Challenge on HPFC.


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.  
In response to The Dictionary Divine Challenge on HPFC.  
Words I used are in italics.

* * *

**_Suicide Mission  


* * *

_

For years he had believed in a _utopian_ world where all of the purebloods would rule and the filthy mudbloods would be eradicated from this earth. All that came crashing down on him, however, when he realized that nothing appeared as it seemed, and the only way to get himself out of this mess was going on a suicide mission.

He was going to steal Voldemort's locket.

Deciding to go on a suicide mission while wandering around one of the most dark and shady locations in London, was rather fitting to him. He was of course referring to Knockturn Alley as one of the most dark and shady locations in London. There were some shops in Knockturn Alley that dabbled in _necromancy_ that even he thought was too dark and shady.

That certainly was saying something.

As he was making his way out of the dark Alley, he subconsciously noticed that there were several more witch and wizard beggars roaming the alley. He had never been _indigent_ himself; he was a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black after all, so he never gave them the time of day.

Getting annoyed with how long it was taking him to weave through the beggars, he apparated on the spot to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

-x-

Regulus Arcturus Black stared at the blank piece of parchment before him. He had already written the note that he planned on placing with the fake locket, but he was writing another note to someone that he believed he needed their forgiveness.

His older brother, Sirius.

He felt ashamed now that he had completely ignored his brother when he had run away. He felt almost betrayed that his brother would leave his family for his blood-traitor friends, and he felt hurt that his brother didn't even say good bye or even give him a chance to run away with him.

If Sirius had given him the chance, he would have taken it. But Regulus was also mad at Sirius, because due to the reason that Sirius had run away when he did, his parents put more pressure on him to join the Death Eaters.

And not wanting to disappoint them, he joined the league of Death Eaters at the mere age of sixteen. What a fool he had been, he thought.

Shaking all of those thoughts out of his head, he began to write.

-x-

He snuck his way into his older brother's old bedroom and placed a rather bulky envelope on the dusty desk. He silently made his way out of the bedroom, hoping someday that his brother would return home and read the letter.

With a deep sigh, he made his way down to the kitchen. Once he got there, he called for Kreacher.

"Yes, Master Regulus?" the house elf said as he bowed.

Regulus looked down at the house elf with fondness.

"It is time," Regulus said in an emotionless tone.

The house elf nodded slowly, sadness already crossing the features of his face.

Regulus grabbed Kreacher's hand, and with a loud crack, they were gone.

Regulus Black never returned home.

-x-

_Sixteen Years Later_

Sirius Orion Black slowly crept up the stairs, feeling the trapped feeling all over again that he had when he was living in this house. Oh, how he wanted to get out of here, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was determined to stay here, for Harry's sake.

He slowly walked past his brother's room, not even glancing at it. He believed that his brother was a coward and tried to leave the Death Eaters, but they killed him before he could escape.

With a sigh, he stopped at the doorway to his bedroom, and slowly opened the door. A ghost of a smile spread across his face as he realized that his room had remained exactly the same.

As he entered the room, he noticed a letter on his desk. Curious, he walked towards it, and recognized the handwriting immediately.

It was his brother's, Regulus.

He quickly opened the letter, and started to read.

As he read the letter, Sirius felt a flood of emotions come at him. He felt sadness, guilt, shame, but near the end, he felt pride.

A surge of pride swelled up in him as he realized that his brother wasn't the coward he thought him to be.

Regulus Black is not even close to being a coward.

Sirius sighed and said, "All is forgiven."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my first shot at writing Regulus. What do you think? Feedback is appreciated. :)**


End file.
